sixgunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreamcatchers of Arizona
Locations of the Dreamcatchers that must be destroyed for the quests "Dreamcatchers of Arizona" and "Dreamcatchers of Oregon." Feel free to add content at will - I finished most of Arizona before making the guide, so Arizona's section will need to come from the community unless I find a friend's phone to borrow. 'Dreamcatchers of Oregon (30 Total):' 'Entrance to Oregon (1)' 1) In a tree visible from the path that leads to Arizona: 'Sister Ingrid's Mine (6)' 2) On the ceiling of Sister Ingrid's Mine, hanging down from the rocks. Very visibile when coming from the entrance to Oregon: 3) Inside the first wooden building on the left in Sister Ingrid's Mine: 4) Hanging from the minecart tracks above Sister Ingrid's Mine. In front of the North-Eastern-most cabin: 5) Up Inside the Minecart shaft towards the south-east of Sister Ingrid's Mine. 6) Hanging on the corner of the tower east of the water tower in Sister Ingrid's Mine: 7) Hanging from the minetracks in the southern part of Sister Ingrid's Mine, near the Flourist: 'Witch Hack (1)' 8) In a tree on the left side of the road when travelling from Sister Ingrid's Mine to Witch Hack. Much closer to Witch Hack then Sister Ingrid's Mine: 'Assassin's Creek (3)' 9) On top of the house at Assassin's Creak: 10) Inside the house in the south-eastern corner of the first floor at Assassin's Creak: 11) This is a tricky one - in a tree northeast of Assassin's Creek. If you open your map, it may be found left of the pig and above the 'i' in "Witch Hack": 'Topside of Guttermouth Gulch (1)' 12) Another tricky one - Hanging from a tree that looks like a bridge west of Guttermouth Gulch. If you open your map, it may be found below the 'b' in "Cemetery Catacombs": 'Pond Dungeon (2)' 13) Found in a tree by the the large lake east of Pond Dungeon. Towards the north-west of the lake: 14) Floating by the edge of the waterfall in the lake east of the Pond Dungeon and north of Assassin's Creek: 'Open Desert when coming from Pond Dungeon (1)' 15) Found in a tree by an abandoned camp north-east of Assassin's Creek. On the map, it is to the west of the pig and the skunk, in line with the 'y' in "Cemetery Catacombs": 'Road from Guttermout Gulch to Lumberjack Woods (2)' 16) Found underneath the bridge north-west of Guttermouth Gulch when coming from Assassin's Creek (the higher section of the crossroads): 17) Under the docks visible from the road to lumberjack woods on the opposite side of the lake: 'Lumberjack Woods (1)' 18) Hanging by the roof of the north side of a wooden cabin in the Lumberjack Woods: 'On Route from Lumberjack Woods to Freeman Fort (3)' 19) Hanging from a tree in front of the westernmost entrance to the lower tier of the crossroads: 20) In a tunnel hanging from the rafters. If you open the map, it may be found immediately north of the first 't' of "Guttermouth Gulch": 21) Hanging from a tree on routs to Freeman Fort from Lumberjack Woods, if you open the map it may be found underneath the 't' in "Cemetery Catacombs": 'Freeman Fort (2)' 22) Hanging from the roof of a wooden tower in Freeman Fort: 23) Found hanging in the tree in the middle of Freeman's Fort: 'Sorroco Town (5)' 24) Found hanging on the side of a large building to the west of Socorro Town (west side of the building): 25) Found hanging from the Prospector's Office in Sorroco Town: 26) Inside the Salon in Sorroco Town, hanging from the roof: 27) Hanging from the water tower in Sorroco Town: 28) Found in the corner of a two story building to the north-east of Sorroco Town: 'Cemetery Catacombs (2)' 29) Found hanging on a tree in the gaveyard of Camalada's Cemetery (the cemetery surrounding the entrance to Cemetery Catacombs). If looking at the front of the church, it's the second tree to the left: 30) On the steeple of the church near the entrance to Cemetery Catacombs: 'Dreamcatchers of Arizona (35 Total):' 1. Oregon Pass (on the ceiling). 2. Train Station (inside between the windows).3. Train Station (outside at the water tank).4. Las Brujas Cottage (upper right on the building).5. Los Acros (going left on top from Red Plains Dessert).6. Los Acros (going right on top from Red Plains Desert).7. Fort Malanoche (left to the entrance).8. Fort Malanoche (straight ahead when you enter the Fort).9. Fort Malanoche (there was one in the mission, I accidentally shot but don't know where exactly it was located).10. Fort Malanoche (when you come from behind the Fort, the Fort is on your right side, the building with the open roof).11. Los Acros (when you come from Fort Malanoche on a tree).12. Los Acros (further NW coming from Fort Malanoche on a tree).13. Fort Ghost (in the middle arc).13. Fort Ghost (left side from the arc on the ceiling).14. North entrance from Grand Canyon on a tree.14. Abandoned Train Station (last compartment).15. Outlaw Camp (ceiling from the open building).16. Williamson's Ranch (under the water tank).17. Williamson's Ranch (behind a house).18. Williamson's Ranch (at a tree). 19. Prosperidad (in an open building). 20. Prosperidad (in an open wood house). 21. Prosperidad (behind the church on a tree in the graveyard). 22. Prosperidad (on top of the church).23. Prosperidad (on the old windmill). 24. Crimsons Corner (on a branch coming from Prosperidad going south). 25. Aspa Hill (in the tree). 26. Eagle-Eye (in a tree). 27. Red Plains Desert (if you come from Eagle-Eye going south in a tree). 28. Red Plains Desert (coming also from Eagle-Eye going east in a tree).